


Advanced Studies in Celestial Romance

by Little_Annie_Adderall



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Banter, Birthday, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Do you have anything... couple-y?, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Happy New Year Milady, Harrison Ford is irradiating our testicles with mahcrowwvve stllight treinsmoshgklns, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions, Romance, Sappy, community: milady_milord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Annie_Adderall/pseuds/Little_Annie_Adderall
Summary: Jeff takes Annie out for her first adult New Year's Eve. They go somewhere private and boozy.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 32
Kudos: 82
Collections: Community Discord Winter Holiday Collection





	Advanced Studies in Celestial Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raj_Sound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raj_Sound/gifts).



> What are the holidays without a little fluff? Merry Happy, everyone!
> 
> Please drop a comment below :) 
> 
> And thanks to the Discord crowd for another fun writing prompt! (The prompt was: “I think I speak for everyone when I say that we’d all prefer to have a quiet, intimate celebration, just the (insert number) of us, without any drama.”)

** December 31, 2011 **

"Let me get this straight."

Jeff stood in the doorway of Apartment 303, eyes squinted and hands up in a "this is the most outrageous crap I've ever heard" gesture.

"You're spending your first New Year's Eve as a 21-year-old sitting on the arm of Abed's chair – because you're somehow not pissed that those morons didn't even give you your own seat – and watching _Inspector Spacetime_."

Annie shrugged. "It's a New Year's Eve special."

Jeff stared blankly at her. "There's nothing special about that."

"I think we may play charades or something, too," Annie added. Like that made it better.

"That's it." Jeff barged into the apartment and straight into Annie's room.

"What are you doing?" she squeaked, scurrying after him.

He opened her closet and tossed a purple dress on the bed, then started rifling through an assortment of shoes that was much too varied for someone who just wore the same sensible flats all the time.

"You own heels?" he asked, pulling out a strappy black pair. "Why don't you wear these?"

"Where would I wear those..."

"To dinner," he said resolutely, tossing them on the bed next to the dress. "We're going out."

Annie snorted. " _What_?"

"I may not be the kind of guy to serenade you outside of the library. But it's basically still your birthday, and this..." he gestured into the living room where the sound of what was probably supposed to be lightsaber sound effects emanated from the Dreamatorium, "...is pathetic. Get dressed. I think I know somewhere we can go last minute."

Eighteen minutes later, Annie's bedroom door clicked open. Jeff – sprawled on the couch with cell phone to his ear – looked up. And his jaw literally dropped.

Annie stepped slowly into the living room. The purple dress draped loosely down to her knees, with clingy lace dripping down her arms and a neckline that left little to the imagination. Silver nail polish peaked through the strappy heels. A face full of makeup made her eyes even more Disney-like than usual. And she'd done her hair up in some sort of coif that Jeff had no idea how to describe other than "holy shit."

Little Annie Adderall was long gone.

"That's great, Addy, thanks..." He quickly hung up the phone and let it fall to the couch.

"What do you think?" Annie asked, twisting her foot nervously on the floor.

"Yeah..." Jeff breathed. By this point, he had managed to lift his jaw up off the floor, but he was pretty sure the rest of his expression had not yet returned to normal.

She bobbed her head happily and gave a little twirl.

* * *

Jeff took her to Adriana's, the kind of Italian restaurant that had real paintings of Tuscany on the walls and actual candles on the tables.

He frequented the place as often as possible – not as much as during his uproarious lawyer days, but often enough. And yet it had still taken a couple overly flirtatious phone calls with Adriana herself while Annie was getting dressed to secure a table on such short notice.

When they arrived, the hostess directed them to one of the highly coveted and typically reserved tables by the front window. Jeff snuck her a $20.

Annie convinced the health-conscious Jeff to order more than grilled chicken...

"At least get chicken parm... maybe with some *gasp* spaghetti? Live on the wild side like me."

"You'd only live on the wild side if it had been pre-emptively categorized and color coded."

"Oh yeah? Then why am I ordering us super-buttery _escargot_?"

"Because you're a sadist."

"How about breaded calamari, too?"

"You realize that just because there's no prices on this menu doesn't mean the food is free..."

And Jeff let the newly legal-aged Annie order the wine, which she thought was pretty exciting and he thought was utterly adorable.

"So, how many girls have you brought here, huh?" After two glasses of said wine, Annie was beginning to feel a bit loopy.

"Annie Edison," Jeff pushed his empty dinner plate off to the side. "Are you implying I'm one of those unimaginative types with a typical First Date Spot? Like I go out with so many women that planning anything more interesting than dinner here is too much of a hassle?"

She giggled.

"That's offensive." He wagged a finger and took another sip of wine. "And accurate."

"A lazy man's womanizer," Annie quipped, singing the Britney Spears song under her breath.

"You're also implying that this is a date."

"Pfft," Annie blew bubbles in her water. "It kind of is."

Jeff grinned. "Oh yeah?"

"You told me to get dressed up. You took me out for a surprise dinner. You're plying me with wine."

"I most certainly am not. _You_ ordered the wine. If anything, you're plying me."

She brushed her nose with one finger. "Sneaky sneaky! So that's how you do it. You make the girl feel like she's the one in charge. That's not a bad tactic."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Can I get you folks anything else?" The waiter sidled up to start clearing plates.

"More wine," Annie requested immediately. "Apparently I'm plying him."

Jeff laughed through his nose. Saucy little minx. "I think we're fine actually," he said.

"Very good," the waiter smiled. "Dessert?"

"Do you have anything... couple-y?" Annie rested her chin in one hand and looked up at the waiter with big, innocent eyes.

"Couple-y?" he asked, confused.

"You know, embarrassingly couple-y," she explained. "Like a giant milkshake with two straws or something."

"My God," Jeff laughed out loud.

The waiter looked extremely uncomfortable. "We don't have milkshakes... I could bring a bowl of ice cream with two spoons?"

Annie considered Jeff with a twinkle in her eye. "Do you have... what was it? 'Chubby Hubby' ice cream?"

"Alex," Jeff checked the waiter's name tag. "I apologize for my friend. She just spent two-and-a-half years at Greendale Insane Asylum, and it's taking a while to readjust to normal society."

"Harrison Ford is irradiating our testicles with mahcrowwvve stllight treinsmoshgklns!" Annie was laughing so hard, she hid her face in her napkin .

"Just the check, for the love of God, please Alex."

The waiter took Jeff's credit card and hurried off like he was running for his life.

"Sooo," Jeff slid Annie's still half-full second glass of wine away from her. "Things we learned tonight: Annie and Pinot Grigio don't mix. Noted."

"Wheeeew," Annie took several deep breaths to stop laughing. "I'm fine, really. I'm so sorry. This is just... This is really nice."

She calmed down and beamed at Jeff. "It's fun to do something different. With you. Thank you for... you know."

Those doe eyes were glued to his – lashes doing their "flutter but never actually close" thing. And as usual, he couldn't have looked away even if he wanted to. "Annie, I..."

"You folks have a very Happy New Year," the waiter interrupted, handing the check to Jeff before bounding away again.

_Thank God for Alex_. Those eyes were way too dangerous.

"How much do I owe you?"

Jeff looked up at Annie like that was the most offensive thing she could have said. "Excuse me?"

"Jeff, you're not paying for me."

"Yes I am."

"No, you're not!" She grabbed for the bill, but he pulled it out of reach.

"You do know asking to split the bill is the worst first-date faux pas you can make," he said, scanning the check. He glanced back up when she didn't answer. She was staring at him blankly.

"What?" he asked.

"So this _is_ a date."

Woops. Where was Alex when you needed him?

"No." Jeff grabbed a pen and quickly signed the check.

"Jeff..."

"That's not what I meant."

" _Jeeeff..."_

"Ready to go?"

* * *

Main Street was abuzz with stereotypical holiday cheer when Jeff and Annie emerged from Adriana's.

Every store front and lamp post in the downtown was alight for the Winter Wanderland Walk – a flood of twinkling lights that wandered down to Greendale Central Park. It was quite a lavish name for a dinky park that took up all of one square block. But this time of year, the town really did go all out to make it a center of activity.

A horse and carriage pulled up to its loading spot along the sideway, and kids rushed into the street to pet the animal while passengers disembarked. Shoppers fluttered in and out of boutiques, and families took selfies in front of the light displays. On one corner, a saxophone player belted a jazzy rendition of Carol of the Bells. Annie dropped a couple dollars into his music case. He crinkled his eyes in thanks.

And then, it began to snow.

Jeff blew into his freezing hands and rubbed them together. "The only way this could be more of a cliché Hallmark Christmas movie is if the Glee Club was out caroling."

"Hmphh, you mean us?" Annie smirked.

"Never again." Jeff glanced down at the slouchy pom pom beanie bouncing happily along beside him and reconsidered. "Well, maybe just you. If you dance, too. But I don't think this town is ready for it."

Annie stopped short as the Central Park gates loomed into view across the street. She checked her watch and gasped. "I can't believe I almost missed it!"

"Missed what?"

"You're such a distraction. Come on!" She looped her arm through Jeff's and tugged him into the crosswalk. He thought they were headed for the park, but Annie veered off to a little hot chocolate stand just down the street.

By the time they did walk through the gates – steaming cups in hand – throngs of people were gathering in the center square. Every branch and bush glowed with fairy lights. On one side of the square stood the gleaming community Christmas tree and on the other a sparkling ball waited for the midnight countdown. Snowflakes were starting to stick to the grass, creating a soft blanket over everything.

Jeff typically made it an annual tradition to avoid such storybook romance scenes. But in present company...

Annie dropped Jeff's arm as they approached the Christmas tree. Stepping lightly around to the far side, she paused at an unoccupied park bench. Jeff walked up beside her and silently watched the giddiness of the evening fade from her face, replaced by a look of tranquility. It was a good look. He wished she'd wear it more often.

When Annie finally spoke, her voice was soft and nostalgic.

"I've come here every New Year's Eve since... well, since I can remember. My dad used to bring me – before the divorce."

Jeff bristled. "He was an idiot leaving you."

She smiled warmly at him before continuing. "Even when I was really little, he'd wake me up in the middle of the night, He'd have hot chocolate ready."

Jeff held up his cup of cocoa questioningly.

"I usually bring a thermos and add my own special ingredient these days," Annie explained. "But this will have to do."

"What's the special ingredient? Resentment?"

Annie looked dramatically around before leaning toward him with a whisper. "Peppermint schnapps."

"Damn, and we're stuck with boring old cart cocoa..."

Annie took a seat on the bench, a sweet smile tugging at her lips. "We'd come down in our PJs and cuddle up right here with a big blanket. People watch, look at the lights, crack jokes, wait for the ball drop."

She looked over at Jeff. He had sat down too and was studying her intently, eyes glistening a little.

"My mom always hated that he'd take me out so late like that," she said. "But that never stopped us."

"And you've just been coming here by yourself ever since?"

"Yep. The first few years, I kind of hoped he'd show up, too. But..." She stopped abruptly and wiped her nose.

"Yeah, dads don't tend to live up to our hopes."

"Who needs 'em." She tried to laugh again and washed the failed attempt down with a swig of hot chocolate.

"Well, he should be kicking himself for missing out on nine years of you. Living on your own, paying your way through college – and kicking _ass_ at it. You're doing just fine without him."

Annie gazed at Jeff under heavy eye lids, baby blues shiny beneath the holiday lights, lips moist from the hot chocolate, cheeks flushed from the cold air. He suddenly felt the intense urge to either propose on the spot or pat her head and get the hell out.

"I'm really glad you're here," Annie murmured. "A quiet, intimate celebration, just the two of us, without any drama for once.”

Jeff imagined what it would be like to loop an arm around her shoulders... to have her rest against his chest... to plant a kiss on her forehead. But the wine was wearing off. So all he said was, "Me, too."

10!

"Ooh, it's starting!" Annie cheered, leaping out of her seat.

9!

Whatever melancholy had crept into her features disappeared, and all that remained was the toddler bounding around the park well after her bedtime.

8!

The little girl cracking jokes with her dad, not knowing they may be the last.

7!

The tween waiting for the one man who was always supposed to be there for her to come back.

6!

The teenager burdened by the need to prove to the world that she _was_ worthy.

5!

The young woman beating addiction, supporting herself, and struggling to keep her head above water.

4!

The bold, brave, badass beauty crushing every challenge that came her way.

3!

Annie chanted along with the crowd, clasping both mitten-ed hands beneath her chin as the ball dropped toward yet another new beginning.

2!

The fairy lights twinkled a familiar gleam, reflecting off everything from her strappy black heels to her shiny brown hair to her bright ocean eyes.

1!

Jeff didn't care that the wine had worn off. It didn't matter.

Fireworks shot up into the sky, noise makers sounded, and the crowd burst into song and dance.

Annie jumped and clapped her hands, leaping toward him with a broad smile.

She may have just been coming in for a hug. But it was a new year. And she deserved so much more than that. So did he.

Jeff caught her mid-leap, laced his arms around her waist, lifted her up, and kissed her. He felt her breath catch for only a moment before soft hands wrapped behind his neck and pulled him even closer into her.

The lilting notes of "Auld Lang Syne" filled the air, and Jeff wasn't sure how long they'd been wrapped up together by the time Annie's feet finally touched the ground again. All he knew was their coats were layered in snow, her lips were swollen, and her eyes – those goddamn eyes – were twinkling.

Annie gripped the collar of his coat and pulled him back down to her. "Happy New Year, Jeff," she whispered against his lips.

He closed the gap one more time, cupping her face in both hands. Pulling back, he planted a soft kiss on her forehead, then her nose, then her lips, then her nose again.

"Happy New Year, Milady."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, my friends.


End file.
